theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 108 - Pet Sitter Pearl Transcript
(The episode begins at SpongeBob's Pineapple House where the mailman walks over there and slips the mail inside the slot through the door) SpongeBob: (Walks toward the envelope) Wow! The mail's here! I wonder what this is from. (Picks the envelope up and opens it revealing a letter of an invitation trip to the spa) Hey it's a letter from Mr. Krabs inviting us to the spa. Let's see what it says. Mr. Krabs' letter: "Ahoy SpongeBob I'm inviting you all here to the big field trip today called the Spa. Would you find somebody to take care of your snail? We'll be away during a vacation. Yours truly, Eugene H. Krabs". SpongeBob: Ohh Mr. Krabs is taking us all to the spa I can't wait to celebrate! (Walks but trips over Gary's shell) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Oh sorry, little guys. (Hugs Gary, Snellie and Lary) I am going to miss you three while I'm gone. Wait. If I'm not here, who's gonna take care of you? (Then all 19 snails; Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Billy and Rocky slithered through the snail door by coming inside the pineapple) Boss: Meow meow meow meow? SpongeBob: Oh hello snails, ooh. Somebody has to take care of all of you but who? All 16 Snails: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Gary: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. SpongeBob: Great idea. We'll ask some of the friends that I know. Let's ask Squidward. (We cut to Squidward who is gardening and watering the plants while wearing a gardens hat until SpongeBob and all 22 snails showed up in front of him) Hi Squidward!! Squidward: Gaah!! (Got Surprised. We see SpongeBob as Gary holding him in his hands and using Gary for a mask in front of SpongeBob's face) SpongeBob: (High voice as Gary) Our daddy's going away! Can you take care of meeeeeeeeooooooow? (Pull Gary's down out of his face and laughs) Squidward: Oh no. No way. (Points to Gary) Look what that disgusting pest did to my veggie carrots along with those other filthy snails. (Points to all 21 snails) They'd chewed it all up ruined it. (We see all the carrots that are all chewed up by Gary and all 21 of his snail-friends) SpongeBob: Gary? Is that true? Gary: (Smiles as he shows the carrots stuck to his teeth to SpongeBob) Ma ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Then all 21 snails smiles as they got carrots stuck to their teeth) Squidward: I am not going to take care of all 22 snails with their filthy snail smile all over my yard. Especially Gary. SpongeBob: Why not, Squidward? Squidward: (Takes out an invitation to the spa) 'Cause I'm going to the spa with you and moving away from those mondrill mutts. Except for Snellie that is staying here. She's still a purebrad. SpongeBob: Okay. See you at the spa, Squidward. (He and all 22 snails headed to Patrick's Rock House) Now let's ask Patrick. (The Rock House opens and Patrick Star comes out and sees SpongeBob and all 22 snails) Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob. Are you ready to go to with me to the spa along with our friends? (Takes out an invention to the spa) I got the invitation! SpongeBob: Yes I am, Patrick. But will you take care of Gary and his Snail-Friends while we're away? Patrick: Who are Gary and his Snail-Friends again? (Scene cuts to Sandy's Treedome where SpongeBob and all 22 snails come in wearing water helmets and asked Sandy to take care of snails) SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy. You're the expert on pets. Would you take care of Gary and his Snail-Friends? All 22 Snails: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Sandy: I can't right now, SpongeBob. (Takes out an invitation to the spa) 'Cause I got an invitation to the spa with the rest of you guys. SpongeBob: Okay. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple house and SpongeBob is walking and passing and thinking about it as all 22 snails watched him) Oh they're must be someone to take care of you snails while me and all of my friends are away. But who? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. All 22 Snails: Meoooooooooooooooooow. Meooooooooooooooow. Meoooooooooooooooooow. (Suddenly there's somebody knocking at the door from outside) Pearl: Helllllllllllllllllllo! SpongeBob?!!! SpongeBob: Someone's at the door. I'll get it. (Goes to the door and opens it and there stood Mr. Krabs' daughter Pearl) Pearl, it's you. I thought I was forgetting somebody. Pearl: My friends and I are staying here from this vacation to the spa. And so does my mom. May I come inside? SpongeBob: Sure! (Pearl comes inside SpongeBob's Pineapple House and SpongeBob takes her to all 22 snails in the living room) Good news, everyone. I found a pet sitter to take care of you snails. Boss: Who is it, Yellow guy? We would like to know who the pet sitter is. SpongeBob: Pearl! Maybe she'll take care of you. Because she really loves snails. Please say hello to her! Pearl: Hi, Snails! Spike: Oh great! It's that teenage whale! Dan: But, SpongeBob? Why does Pearl want you to take care of us snails? SpongeBob: Because she's an expert on snails and worms to take care of. (Picks up Gary and hands him to Pearl) Now Pearl, I need you to take care of Gary and his Snail-Friends. Pearl: But how? All Snails but Boss, Dan and Spike: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooow! SpongeBob: Because I'm going to the trip to the spa with all of my friends in vacation. And I'm trusting Mr. Krabs' daughter to watch carefully over Gary and his Snail-Friends while we're gone. Okay? Pearl: No problem. They're safe with me! (Drops Gary on the ground with a splat and snail slime comes out of Gary's bottom) Gary: Meoooow. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob, Pearl and all 22 snails in the kitchen) SpongeBob: Now, Pearl. (Hands the list of things to do for Gary and his Snail-Friends) These are the list of things you have to do for Gary and his Snail-Friends. Make sure you do each and every one. Pearl: Okay. I'm not sure if I can do all this. It might be a responsibility. All 22 Snails: Meoooooow. Pearl: Now let me see what's on that list. (Reads the list) SpongeBob: (To Gary while he sniffs) I'm gonna miss you little guy. And your Snail-Friends too. But I promised as soon as I come back to Bikini Bottom with my friends at 12:00 A.M. at midnight, we'll write about what do you did with Pearl today. Pearl: Hey! I don't know what this list really means to me. But it's really impressive and responsive. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Okay, Gare I'll be home by 10:00. (Walks off but then stops to Pearl) Oh and, Pearl just to remind you that the list that I give you to berrafy... First you feed the snails, Next you pet the snails, Then you give the snails a bath, Then take them for a walk and then... Pearl: SpongeBob? Don't you trust me? I am the most responsible pet owner to everyone else. SpongeBob: Of course. I'd trusted all of my friends. Pearl: Good. Now go to the spa with your friends. (Pushes SpongeBob out of his house as he exits the house by going on a trip to the spa with Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs outside) And don't worry. The snails and I are in good hands. (Walks to all 22 snails) Well, it looks like you and I have to do some fun today huh snails? Gary: Meoooooooooooooow. Boss: The Runt here sadly doesn't think so when the yellow guy left, whale. Pearl: (Checks the list) What should we do first? (Just then all 22 snails' stomachs started to gurgle and growl) Gary: Meooooow. Snellie: Meooooow. Lary: Meoooooow. Boss: We're hungry. Pearl: I've thought so. Why don't you snails play in the living room while I feed you some slimy can of snail food. Dan: Whatever you say, Pearl. Spike: This is pretty ridiculous. (All 22 Snails slithered back to the living room while Pearl finds something for them to eat. Then Gary suggested something) Gary: Meooooooooooooooooooooow. Boss: What is it that you wanted to say, Runt? Gary: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Spike: I can't understand what the snail said. Dan: They haven't even spoke a word yet. Boss: Ohh. Hold on. (Shakes Gary with his snail-hands by making his pupils shake in his eyes) Gary: (Shakes his head then in a High Pitched Male Voice) Pearl is taking care of us snails as a pet sitter while SpongeBob is away. Snellie: (In a High Pitched Female Voice) Without SpongeBob and his friends, Pearl is the only one that can take care of us snails. Lary: (In Mitch Mitchellson's Voice) Yeah. How great is that? Mary: (In Bijou's Voice) What can we do with Pearl? She's a Pet Owner. Muffsies: (In Sandy a ham-ham's voice) We could try to have fun with her. Petey: (In Maxwell's voice) If he's not back before 12:00 A.M. before midnight then we'll spend the night with Pearl. Foofie: (In Duckworth's voice) But sir, shouldn't we follow what Ms. Whale says? Billy: (In Adam West's voice) She looks pretty with that yellow hair. Daniel: (In Oxnard's Voice) Nobody tells me about going to the spa without pets. Little Dollar: (In Stan's Voice) Mr. Krabs made me stayed here and that was that. Yo-yo: (In Jingle's Voice) I'm sorry but if we're going to have fun with Pearl we should let her pet us first. Micheal: (In Panda a Ham-ham's voice) But what if she sees if there are monsters in SpongeBob's house? Victoria: (In Pashmina's voice) I'm considered about this pet sitter business. Eugene: (In Cappy's voice) Yeah. The other citizens in Bikini Bottom are in a spa too. Penney: (In Howdy's voice) How quite humiliating for Pearl to join us snails. Sweet Sue: (In Betty's voice) I can be responsive to Pearl. Edward: (In Dexter a Ham-ham's voice) Although I was being able to respect you guys by being ourselves house pets for no reason. Pat: (In Penelope's voice) Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Rocky: (In Snoozer's ansester's voice) Uh-oh. Here comes Pearl now. Boss: Oh great. She's brought food. Now Fellas, remember what we'll do. Pearl: (Comes to the living room with crackers, cookies and slimy snail food) Come and get it snails! I've got cookies, crackers and snail food for you. All 22 Snails: Mmmmm!! (Slithers to Pearl toward the crackers, cookies, and slimy snail food) Pearl: Here you go. (Puts the big plate full of crackers, cookies and slimy snail food down for all 22 snails to eat as they started eating them) I guess I should over feed them with something else to eat for them. (Walks back to the kitchen to get more food) Pat: Ookyoo. Rocky: Mmm. Mmm so good. All 22 Snails: MMMMM! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the spa on the boat where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and all the citizens in Bikini Bottom are on) Mr. Krabs: Well what do you think of the spa, fellers? SpongeBob: It looks great, Mr. Krabs. Especially with everyone on board the ship. Squidward: It kinda reminds me that were in the boat. Patrick: Will they're be nachos there? Sandy: I'd gotta say. The spa looks mighty fantastic. SpongeBob: Sure they're plenty of food where that came from. (He and his friends walked over toward the air supply of food) Patrick: Free air supply food! Sandy: Hopping acorns! My favorite air supply food! Squidward: Well that and the sweets who are jellions in a shape of a snail to eat. (Points to that) SpongeBob: (Sees the jellion mole shape like a snail) Gary. Oh Gary. (He imagines about what Pearl said earlier in his thought cloud of taking care of Gary and his 21 Snail-Friends) Pearl: ...They're safe with me! (Drops Gary on the ground with a splat) Gary: Meoooooooooooooooow. (Then SpongeBob's thought cloud disappears with a poof) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? Is there a phone I can use in this ship? Mr. Krabs: Yep. There's a phone in this ship inside the ship. SpongeBob: Thanks! (Runs inside the ship and answers the phone. As we cut back to SpongeBob's pineapple house the phone's started to ring in the living room and all 22 snails are busy eating something else like Kelpo Cereal, Popcorn, Cheesy Puff Coral Balls and more cookies until all 22 snails got their bellies fat. A bunch of fat breaks through their shells) Pearl: (Answers the phone and calls SpongeBob) Hello!? SpongeBob: Just checking in. Is everything alright in here? Pearl: Well yeah. SpongeBob: How's Gary doing? Pearl: Gary? Oh he's doing find. He's getting along with his friends great. (Pats Gary's fat belly with her flipper) Gary: Meoooooooooooooooow. (Purrs and all 21 of his snail-friends started to purr too) SpongeBob: (Laughs) Sounds like you've got everything under control. Oh and make sure you give Gary and his Snail-Friends a bath. Pearl: Okay, SpongeBob. I will give them a bath. (Both SpongeBob and Pearl hangs up the phone as Pearl looks at all 22 snails lying on the ground upside down with their shells by feeling their bellies which are fat) Mary: I'm all fat again. I hope I can lose a lot of weight. Pearl: Well you won't be unless I give you snails a bath. Besides you need to be healthy and clean. Snellie: Thanks, Pearl. You're the best. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Pearl: There's a bathroom upstairs we can use. (All 22 Snails standed up straight and on their snail-bodies again and slithers all the way to the bathroom) Edward: Looks like Pearl's taking care of us snails perfectly. Penney: I hope she doesn't even say about us snails being all dirty and stuff like that. Petey: There's the bathroom now! Shall we go in? Pat: Ookyoo. (All 22 Snails slithered inside the bathroom and saw the bathtub with a shower, the soap and a rubber ducky) Gary: Guess Pearl isn't kidding about giving us a bath. Lary: Yeah. SpongeBob gives a bath to you all the time, Gary. Snellie: But Gary doesn't like bath time while he's being dirty all the time, Lary. Daniel: That's just what Tom Smith always wanted me to do. While taking a bath. Victoria: The bathtub looks like that there's soap in a bar. Fred the fish always brushes me and brushes me to get me clean while wearing a tuxedo. Muffsies: Totally but... We don't want to take a bath in the tub. Gary: We have to. Pearl's orders of pet sitting service. Boss: I guess we have no choice. Into the tub, Fellas. (All 22 Snails get in the bathtub where there's no water in it) Billy: Okay we're in the tub. Now what guys? Mary: Now we're waiting for Pearl to turn on the water. Rocky: Here she comes now. Let's see if she can turn on the bathtub water with us snails in it. Pearl: (Comes inside the bathroom) Okay! Is everything snail in the tub?! Snellie: Yes, Pearl! Pat: Meow. Ookyoo. Meow. Ookyoo. Pearl: Good. Let me turn on the water so that I can wash all of you snails with... (Takes out a shampoo) Shampoo! (She turns on the water in the bathtub filled it up with a bunch of 22 snails) Prepare for the shampoo of your life. (She puts a dab of shampoo in her left flipper and started to scrub all 22 snails by lathering their shells) That's a good snails. (Suddenly, the phone started to ring again and Pearl stopped lathering the snails, washed her hands in the sink and went down stairs in the living room to answer the phone) Boss: Hey, Runt! Have any bars of soap that we snails can use in the tub? Gary: Sure Boss. (Picks up the bars of soap as all the snails started to wash themselves with soap and shampoo) Spike: Too much soap and shampoo will hurt our eyes if we are not careful. Dan: Yeah. This is getting really distracting. (Pearl who is down the stairs in the living room answers the phone) Pearl: Hello! Mr. Krabs: Hey, Pearl, How's my sweet little girl doing? Pearl: Oh, Daddy. I'm just doing fine alone pet sitting the snails. Mr. Krabs: That's me daughter. Pearl: Dad! Can you put SpongeBob on. He wants to tell me something. Mr. Krabs: Whatever you say, angel. SpongeBob! Phone's for you. (Hands the phone to SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Yeah, Pearl about Gary and his Snail-Friends' bath, make sure you give them some soap and by scrubbing em. And they don't like too many bubbles. Pearl: Yeah I know. SpongeBob: And don't forget about the list. Pearl: Okay, SpongeBob! I get it. Don't you have to repeat yourself!? (Hangs up the phone and went back upstairs toward the bathroom. As we cut back to SpongeBob's bathroom all 22 snails are scrubbing each other with a bar of soap until Pearl comes back to the bathroom and saw them) Snails! You can't scrub yourselves with a bar of soap! Here! Let me help. (Borrows the bar of soap and helps the snails scrubbing them all squeaky clean and washing em all with water to wash the soap away off of the snails) All 22 Snails: Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!! (Gets out of the bathtub all wet) Pearl: There! That wasn't so bad was it? Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Rocky: Tell me about it. Pearl: And now I gotta dry you all off. Unfortunately SpongeBob has plenty of extra towels in here for you 22 snails can use. Gary: Really? Thank you, Pearl. Daniel: Yeah. We're gonna get some towels right now. (All 22 Snails grabbed their towels to dry themselves off. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to the living room down the stairs where Pearl is checking the list of taking care of Gary and his Snail-Friends while Gary and his 21 Snail-Friends play together) Pearl: Okay. Let's see here. Gary and his Snail-Friends are eating, they had their bath, I petted one of them, Time for them for me to take a walk. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. (Suddenly, the bathtub that Pearl turned on started to overflow the tub and the whole house as the stairs leaking everywhere and every place in SpongeBob's Pineapple house) Gary: Did you hear that? Snellie: What's that overflowing? Lary: Yeah. What's going on? Victoria: (Gasps and saw the water coming down the ceiling) The tub's overflowing! Pat: Ookyooooooooooo! (The water from the ceiling started to brushed through filling the whole floor with water as every furniture and all 22 snails started to float) Pearl: Oh sheesh, Gary. If you and your snail-friends wanted another bath why didn't you just asked? Gary: We're not taking another bath, Pearl. Pat: Ookyoooooooooooo. (Pearl and all 22 snails started to float on the water as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to the Spa where SpongeBob is cooking up Krabby Patties on the grill for all the citizen in Bikini Bottom, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs to eat on the boat) SpongeBob: (Carries the tray full of Krabby Patties) Krabby Patties! Get your Krabby Patties here! One for each and every customer on the boat! Patrick: Oh boy! Look at all of those Krabby Patties! Sandy: Why they're mighty tasty than the under sea voyage in Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs: Why if we were back in Bikini Bottom at The Krusty Krab we're always making money for the customers. Squidward: Well that and we'll all be in danger of burning down the place. (SpongeBob imagines in his thought cloud of burning down the house leaving Gary behind the pineapple house meowing as the thought cloud disappears with a poof again) SpongeBob: Guys, I gotta use the phone again! Patrick: I'll go too! (SpongeBob and Patrick went back inside the ship and answers the phone for each while running) Squidward: Go on and answer the phone for the third and last time! But their maybe anymore Krabby Patties left for you two morons as you answer the phone. Sandy: Nonsense, Squidward. We'll save them a Krabby Patty. (SpongeBob dials the phone number while Patrick answers it. Then back at SpongeBob's pineapple house which is all fludded and filled with water. Pearl answers the phone and calls Patrick while floating in the water on the couch with all 22 snails on board) Pearl: Hello!? Patrick: Star...residents. Patrick speaking. Pearl: Hey, Patrick! Put SpongeBob on would ya!!? Patrick: Who is this? Pearl: I'm Pearl. And you've got to put SpongeBob on! I am talking on the phone! Patrick: You wanna talk to SpongeBob? Okay! (To SpongeBob) It's for you. (Hands the phone to SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Hey, Pearl. Just checking in. Everything okay in my house? Pearl: Yeah. You're house is fludding with water! Please come back to Bikini Bottom! Please! All 22 Snails: Meooooooooooow! SpongeBob: I will, Pearl. But is Gary and his Snail-Friends alright!? Pearl: Yeah! Gary and his Snail-Friends are... (She and all 22 snails are being splashed by water from the bathtub from the ceiling) SpongeBob: They're what? They're what, Pearl? Gary and his Snail-Friends are what? All 22 Snails: Meooooooooooooooooooooooooow!! SpongeBob: (Gasps) What has happening to them?!! (We see Pearl, Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Muffsies, Mary, Billy and Rocky laughing and having fun having a ride of their life while Boss, Dan and Spike scream in terror) Patrick: Remind me to answer that question again? SpongeBob: They need our help!! Patrick: Let's go!! (SpongeBob and Patrick went back outside on the boat again. They quickly ran into Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward and all the citizens in Bikini Bottom to tell them that they can go back to Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! We've got to go back to Bikini Bottom and my house! Your daughter Pearl and Gary and all 21 of his Snail-Friends are in danger! Mr. Krabs: Pearl! Oh! Me sweet little girl is in danger! Alone! With all 22 bottom feeders! Patrick: Yeah! Nat: If the sponge one thinks that we should go back to Bikini Bottom, count me in. Tom: Yeah let's go! Harold (Red Fish): Well I've had it with this place. (Everyone in Bikini Bottom all went back to their town as SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs headed back to Conch Street while leaving the spa to go save Pearl and the 22 snails. Until night time falls and stars come out) Squidward: Well we're back in Bikini Bottom late that night. Mr. Krabs: Don't worry, me little angel! Your Daddy's coming! SpongeBob: Hang on, Gary! (He and his friends went inside the pineapple house letting the water from the bathtub outside as they went all the way upstairs to the bathroom) Gary: Meooooow! SpongeBob: What's the matter, buddy? (They went inside the bedroom and saw all 22 snails reading the book about Snail-Tales to Pearl) Boss: "And so... Princess snail married the Prince snail for a marriage." Spike: "They went to the ball and started to dance." Dan: "And they all lived happily ever after." Pat: (Reading) "Meow reow reow reow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow." Pearl: I always love the snails' book. Mr. Krabs: Phew. Sandy: That was a close call. SpongeBob: Ahh. Reading Pearl a bedtime story huh? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. All Snails: (Meowing) SpongeBob: (Laughs) Snail-Tales. That's a good one. Pearl: I love the story about Snail-Tales. Patrick: Snail-Tales? I thought it was called meow meow meow. (Everyone laughed) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It's dark, rainy and spooky in Bikini Bottom today and all of my snail-friends are in a cower of fear. SpongeBob: Why are you in a cower of fear, Gary? Gary: We saw... a Black Snail! Scaring everyone in Bikini Bottom and inside our clubhouse! How are we going to get out of this one!? Gary and Snellie: Next! "There's a Black Snail in the Clubhouse!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season five transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts